The Gray And The Blue
by shinizero
Summary: How it first began, and how it still is... InuKai


Title: The Gray And The Blue   
Author: Di   
Pairing: InuKai   
Rating: Gish   
Warnings: None. Except for being rather pointless fluffsap.   
Disclaimer: Token. Someone else's, blah, yadda.   
Note: Done for the 'blue' challenge at the tenipuri500 LiveJournal community.

It had been cloudy the first time it happened.   
  
Flat, featureless, dim, gray--the sky above had been veiled by storms that lethargically trudged past yet refused give up their rain. In that lowered light, there was no glint on the lenses of Inui's glasses as was usual, and thus there was no warning that the older youth had turned back towards him. There was no reason for Kaidoh to expect that, after his sempai's footsteps had briefly paused, there would be a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and then...   
  
...someone standing closer to him than he would normally allow, and someone's hand resting on his shoulder, its weight firm but not heavy and warm against the skin not covered by his tank top, and he looked up quizzically as they leaned nearer, a questioning, confused frown whispering onto his face and when had Inui gotten so close and what...?!...oh...   
  
Inui's lips were gentle against his, somewhere between teasing and tentative, and when Kaidoh had gasped in his surprise, something that had been quietly wanting and wishing within him sparked in response to the almost-taste of his sempai's scent. It had been a long moment of being shocked and stunned and starting to lean closer and what the hell was he doing? Belatedly, Kaidoh had jumped back, eyes startled and wide and surprisingly (at least to himself) not angry, his voice rough and cracking as he demanded an explanation.   
  
And Inui had looked at him with a smile that was not a smirk, was not amused, but was more...affectionate? fond?...and said simply, 'Was I wrong?'   
  
He had stood there then, looking silently up at the older boy for heartbeat after heartbeat, before his shoulders sagged just a bit with an ever-so-slightly-resigned sigh; but then Kaidoh had straightened, shoulders and jaw squaring, his gaze almost defiant and challenging as he'd stared back at Inui, strong and proud...and blushing. 'No,' Kaidoh responded finally. 'You weren't.'   
  
'Ah.' Inui's smile was then wider, almost delighted, like a child who'd just been given a present he'd very, very much wanted, and for a moment he'd thought his sempai looked to be about to pull the notebook out from his jacket pocket. But he hadn't. Instead he'd asked with something akin to a twinkle in his eye, 'And would I be correct that you wouldn't mind such again?' Kaidoh had looked away then, finally shrugging stiffly and making a noncommittal noise that maybe, just maybe, might have actually been a mumbled agreement--but then, peering at Inui out of the corner of his eye, he carefully, deliberately stepped back closer.   
  
His sempai had laughed, a soft, low...affectionate...sound. And then the second time it happened, Kaidoh realized, in that brief moment before his eyes closed, that off in the distance, near the horizon, the sun was starting to break through the cloud-cover. Perhaps there would be a sunset.   
  
It had been cloudy the first time it happened. But today it was bright, and as Kaidoh relaxed out of his stretch, leaning back against the firm hands pressing on his shoulders, he had to resist the urge to arch his neck and bask in the glowing kiss of the sun above like a lizard lazing on a rock. Especially when Inui's arms encircled him as if in wordless encouragement that training should be abandoned in favor of napping on a temptingly-comfortable human pillow. "You're quiet today," the other boy's voice rumbled behind him, Inui's breath tickling his ear like a summer breeze.   
  
"Hmm. Was thinking."   
  
"Really? I thought that was my job."   
  
Kaidoh snorted. "Eh. Fine, maybe. You're the thinking professional. But I still like to think as a hobby."   
  
"An amateur thinker?"   
  
Kaidoh imagined he could almost feel the older youth's smile against the back of his bandanna, and with a little rustle of movement, he pulled it off so he could instead feel it in his hair. His dark, spiky bangs brushed against his face and eyes, but he ignored it to pay attention to the feel of Inui's chest expanding against his back as his sempai inhaled deep. "...we've been running. I reek. Why do you do that?" he murmured.   
  
"Because it's you." And Kaidoh could feel the smile again.   
  
"Ah." He grew quiet, simply allowing himself to lean back for a time as the city moved around them. Eventually he said, "There's more we have to do." Inui nodded, releasing him so he could stand, and after he brushed the grass off, Kaidoh turned to offer Inui a hand up. The other's grip was firm and sure, like always, and in the end he didn't let go, instead letting his fingers interlace with Kaidoh's. And as Inui stood, just as he started to straighten, Kaidoh leaned forward and brushed his lips against Inui's, reminding, savoring, carefully scribing the moment into their memory.   
  
It had been cloudy the first time it happened. But now, when the sun was brilliant and the grass and trees were singing green of life; when Inui's eyes behind sparkling lenses were deep, rich brown; now, this time, when frankly Kaidoh had lost count of which number this one was, the sky was wide open and golden-glowing and blue.   
  
(Owarimasu) 


End file.
